


ErrorBerry Things

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cute Realationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ahhh, this is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: IdkThis was a shamchat chat between me (Blue) and someone else (error))





	

This is a conversation between Error!Sans and yourself, Abused!Blueberry Sans.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: H-hi error.  
Error!Sans: ah, hey blue. what happened?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: W-what do you mean...?  
Error!Sans: *He gives him a chuckle.* blue, you know what i mean. you can't walk in like you've been hurt and not expect response.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i..*sighs* heh...s-sorry..  
Error!Sans: all forgiven, though you don't need to be sorry. who, what, where, when?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i-it was..uh..*fidgets* i-it was p-papy...its been happening for a w-while..  
Error!Sans: ...what did your bro do to you?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *chuckles nervously before turning around and showing a big crack in his skull* i-it's my fault though..d-didnt listen to his o-orders..  
Error!Sans: ... *Error opens his arms.* come here.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: H-huh..?  
Error!Sans: *He doesn't like touch, but he's offering a hug.* blue, this is a once in a lifetime chance. you're going through awful shit, let yourself do something that makes you happy."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i..*hugs him tight, starting to cry*  
Error!Sans: *He pats his back* there there...error is here...  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *hic* i-im sorry!  
Error!Sans: don't be sorry, why are you sorry?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: F-for being a u-useless cr-crybaby..  
Error!Sans: blue, baby blue, you're not a useless crybaby.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: Y-yes i am..i-if im n-not..why d-does he keep calling me that..*looks up at him*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nuzzles into him*  
Error!Sans: *He shakes his head* he's jealous of you.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: W-why would he be j-jealous of..me?  
Error!Sans: because you're more than twice more useful than him.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: R-really..?  
Error!Sans: of course! you get up, you train, you make an effort while he makes none!  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles slightly, sniffling*  
Error!Sans: *He smiles back, sighing.*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i..lo-..T-thank you, error  
Error!Sans: ...what were you gonna say?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i-its nothing,,  
Error!Sans: ...what is?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *squeaks* i-i almost said i l-love you! s-sorry..  
Error!Sans: *His sockets widen, and so does his smile.* blue, i love you too!  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *blushes* r-really..?  
Error!Sans: of course i do!  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles brightly*  
Error!Sans: he kisses his cheeks and giggles*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *blushes more, nuzzling him*  
Error!Sans: *He holds him tight and laughs a little.* blue, come with me. i will take you away from him, i can find a papyrus who will really cherish you!  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles softly* i..i d-dont know, error.. i dont want anyone to g-get hurt cause of me..  
Error!Sans: blue, no one will get hurt because of you.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *looks down* p-papy get really violent w-when angry..i dont want anyone getting hurt cause i r-ran away..  
Error!Sans: ...I will make sure he hurts NO ONE.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: O-ok..  
Error!Sans: *He holds Blue protective and tight.*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *holds onto errors jacket*..h-hey error..?  
Error!Sans: yes, blue? *His voice is soft*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: W..why can't i just s-stay with you..?  
Error!Sans: ...well, i am asking you to stay with me.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i..i would l-like that..  
Error!Sans: ...then please stay with me.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nods* a-alright error..  
Error!Sans: *He holds tighter.*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles*  
Error!Sans: *He smiles too. very sweetly.*  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *yawns*  
Error!Sans: *He pats his back* you tired?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nods* h-he doesnt let me sleep much..  
Error!Sans: well, he should let you sleep more, he sleeps all the time.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: Y-yeah..

im gonna make a chapter out of this soon. so yeah.


End file.
